The present invention relates to an information input apparatus, and more particularly to an improved information input apparatus for an electronic file system including a sheet type of recognition device which recognizes a specific code on a sheet inputted for reading and inputting information on the sheet.
In a conventional document information input apparatus, an image such as characters or figures on a document sheet are scanned by an optical scanner, and a quantized image produced by scanning is inputted into and read by a central processing unit of a computer or the like.
The above document information input apparatus is suitable for inputting an image contained on the document sheet. However, a key word or a title relating to the inputted information has to be inputted by a manual operation for each document sheet or each predetermined amount of the document sheets for retrieving the inputted images, so that the document information input time is relatively long when the image of each of a number of document sheets are to be inputted. Also, an input device which inputs the specific information such as the title or the key word must be additionally required for retrieving the images of the document sheets stored.